1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a supply unit for supplying pressurized air for dispensing of beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art air pressure systems provide air to beverage dispensers by storing high pressure air cylinders in the vicinity of the beverage containers. As air is drawn from the cylinders to force fluid from the beverage containers, pressure within the cylinders decreases and results in a slower beverage flow. Additionally, these air pressure tanks require recharging, are cumbersome to handle and occupy considerable space.